The Full Moon
by kdh1997
Summary: Full moons aren't just for werewolves. The full moon can make just about anyone a little crazy. The full moon on the island, seems to effect people a little differently though. Sora X Riku


Sora looked out the window to his room confused. He didn't feel tired. Yet he had run around just as much today as any day before, in fact even a bit more so today since he was trying his hardest to beat Riku finally...It didn't work. Riku still beat him in fighting and racing. And he had practiced so hard too! Sora's mom had told him, the more active you are in the day the better you sleep at night. The better you sleep at night the sooner you wake up to have more time to have fun the next day. That was why he was a bit upset he couldn't sleep. He wanted to wake up, so he could eat and go play with the others on the island tomorrow! What fun could he possibly have at night with no one around?

He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, looking at his clock he was a bit annoyed to see it had only been two minutes. Sighing he changed clothes and decided to head to the islands. If he couldn't sleep he could perhaps practice so he could beat Riku or something. As he docked his boat he began looking to see if there was anything to do. Some how he didn't feel like fighting against a tree or running around. Looking over at the lone island he decided it couldn't hurt to look at the waves for a while. Making his way over he sat down against the Paopu tree. Man, something wasn't right with him. He hadn't run there or anything, yet he seemed to be out of breath and felt a bit hot.

He leaned further against the tree, hoping that putting less work on his body might make it go away. Doing so he looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud there. The stars were bright, almost like shining diamonds that twinkled, and a large moon that seemed to encompass the sky. "It's beautiful." he said to himself. "Sora? You here?" looking up he saw Riku heading toward him. He smiled "Yeah. Couldn't seem to sleep." Riku looked him over "Looks like you're of age." Sora frowned and looked over at him, he felt confused yet couldn't seem to fully focus too much. Why did he feel so weird? "I've been going through this for a couple years now." Sora blinked "You stay up every night?" Riku shook his head "No, just on the full moon." Sora looked at Riku and blinked.

From his angle the moon was right behind him, and the stars...Sora blinked again. What was he thinking? Looking closely, Sora noticed that Riku seemed to be breathing a bit harder than usual as well. Riku looked at Sora and smiled. "So what do you want to do?" Sora continued to stare at him for a moment, trying to clear his mind. It wasn't working. "I..don't know." Riku looked toward the ocean "I don't know for sure if it is affecting you the same way it is me, but-" he said waling toward the edge of the island. Sora watched him confused "Where are you going?" he asked. Removing his jacket Riku jumped into the water and went out till it was a little over waist height. "Do you want to join me?" he asked, holding his hand out toward Sora.

Sora blinked again. The way the water seemed to shimmer with the moons light, how his clothes hung onto him body, and his eyes. Numbly Sora began standing and reaching out as he walked toward him. He was hot. The water would cool him he knew. That might even help clear his head up a bit. Joining Riku in the water he found himself walking up right beside him. Sora didn't know what it was, but there was something in Riku's eyes that he wanted to stare at. He didn't even really notice that he had gotten even closer to Riku, and that Riku was wrapping his arms around him. "I guess it is affecting you the same." Sora blinked as he focused back and away from Riku's eyes for a second.

He wondered why they were so close together. Why not swim around, splash each other? Yet, even as he thought it, he felt like he liked this better. His eyes ended up locking back with Riku's, he felt like he could swim in those instead. He began leaning in a bit, wanting to look even closer at them. His eyes slipped closed as he got closer, just before Riku claimed his lips. Sora didn't try to fight back as he kissed back. Feeling Riku's tong against his lips he parted them without a thought and deepened the kiss further. Yes. He liked this more. He wanted more. Sora wasn't paying any attention as he let the kiss continue on, Riku smirked into it. He had been going through this for a while, now he finally was going to share this with the person he wanted most. And he could tell, if the moaning didn't give it away, that Sora was enjoying it already.

Picking Sora up slightly he began heading a bit closer to shore till they were able to lay down on the beach. They never broke for a moment, even as Riku lowered him to the ground. Riku's hand pulled on the zipper to Sora's outfit, uncovering a bit of his shoulder and chest area. Riku stopped his assault on Sora's lips and began kissing, nipping, and licking his chest and neck, causing Sora to squirm and moan more. "R-Riku!" Sora looked at him confused. He didn't understand at all. What was happening?! What was happening to him!? Why was it happening?! And yet...he didn't want it to stop. He couldn't say anything it seemed, he didn't want to push Riku away or discourage him.

Riku's eyes flicked up at him just before he licked Sora's nipple. Sora's back arched "Ahh~!" Riku continued licking and nipping at the nub while his free hand began tweaking and pinching his other, all the while Sora continued to writhe under him. "Ahh~ AHH~ Riku~" Riku switched nubs, now flicking and pinching the first and licking an nipping the second. Sora's back arched further, causing him to accidentally brush his hip against the boy on top of him's. Riku gasped at the feeling. It felt so amazing. Riku looked down at Sora's face panting, from the feeling Sora was about ready. Riku lowered himself a bit further, he didn't think he could wait much longer either. Unzipping it further he kissed his way down Sora's stomach. It wasn't toned like his, but it was fit at the same time.

Sora gasped as Riku kissed further below his stomach. Kissing the tip of his manhood. "R-Riku!?" Riku looked up at him a bit worried. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow hurt Sora? He looked at Sora's eyes, though his mouth had said stop, they said keep going. He could see the twinge of fear in there though. "Don't worry Sora. You'll like this. Trust me." He watched as quickly the fear seemed to disappear from his eyes, now filled with lust. Riku looked down at Sora's erection, feeling even more excited. He had always cursed the full moon, tonight he loved it. Leaning back down he began to slowly kiss up and down the length of it before returning to the tip. He gave a small kiss before putting the tip into his mouth.

Instantly Sora tried to buck his hips. Riku held him down though, he wanted Sora to enjoy this thoroughly. He couldn't let it end quickly. Not that the moon would have let it. He swirled his tong around the tip before pulling his head back, then pushing his head down again and taking in a bit more than before and repeating. Sora couln't thing clearly at all. His back was arching every-which-way each time Riku engulfed him and licked his shaft. "RIKU~! RIKU! I-I-S-SOMETHINGS-" his back arched as he cried out while Riku took him in whole, swallowing every drop that came out of him. Sora looked at Riku as he tried to catch his breath. What happened? He didn't know. But he liked it. He blinked as he looked at the bit of white on Riku's face, just beyond his lips. Feeling the wetness of the cum, Riku flicked his tong out and got it. "You taste good."

Sora blinked before looking down and noticing the bulge in Riku's pants. He...He wanted to know what he tasted like too. Pulling the zipper down Riku watched with baited breath as he waited to see what Sora planed to do. Pulling down Riku's pants and boxers, Sora looked at Riku's large member for a second before licking the tip. Odd, he didn't have a way to describe it. Licking it again he tried to find a way to define how it tasted. As he continued licking, Riku placed his hand on the top of his head. He didn't plan to force him to do anything, but he wanted to encourage him. Let him know when he really liked something. He was watching Sora panting and through glazed eyes as he stroked Sora's hair. His hair was so soft, and his tong felt good.

Wanting a better taste Sora put him inside his mouth and continued to lick. Riku bucked into him, Sora, not stopping him, gagged for a second before he began sucking on him. Riku looked at him curiously. Did that just turn him on more? Sora had him all the way in his mouth, going back and forth licking and sucking on him while moaning himself. Riku gripped Sora's hair. "I-Sora I'm. I'm about cum." Riku warned. His hand was gripping his hair tightly, but he was making sure he didn't pull him. He wasn't going to force him to. He shuddered as he came. His head hung as he held on to Sora, who was licking his cum off. "You're really salty. But I feel like I want more Riku."

Riku leaned in and captured Sora's lips again. They were both hard again already. "Sora, lean back against the sand more." he said. Sora did so, Riku took of the remainder of his clothes before helping take Sora's off as well. Sora opened his mouth when Riku put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'll take over for a little bit." Sora wiggled a bit. He wanted to taste Riku some more. Riku lowered himself back down to Sora's member and began licking. "Pull your legs closer to your body." Sora frowned in confusion but did so anyway. His eyes widened in shocked confusion as he felt Riku's finger enter inside him. "Riku?" Riku smiled "You'll like it." Sora nodded and relaxed a bit more, also giving Riku more room to work as he did.

Soon Riku added another finger and not long after a third. It was this point he noticed that Sora was starting to push against him. "It seems the moons really effecting you strongly." Sora blinked, not understanding what he meant yet no longer feeling like he cared. "Riku~" Riku removed his fingers. He hadn't noticed this before, but Riku's face has been a bit red since the beginning. "This might hurt a bit at the beginning, but it should feel good soon." Sora stared at him as he positioned himself at Sora's entrance. Sora gasped as Riku began pushing in, his arms going around the older boy and his nails digging in a bit into his back. "You're...So tight." Riku said amazed. He'd never fucked anyone before, he wasn't even fully in and it felt so amazing.

As Riku pushed the rest of the way inside, Sora's fingers stopped digging in as much. Sora wasn't sure why, but the moon seemed even brighter now. "S-Sora? Y-You al-alright?" Riku asked. Sora looked up at him. Riku saw the lust in Sora's eyes "Riku" Riku nodded and began pulling back a bit. He felt Sora's nails go in a bit and stopped. "Please..Please keep going." Riku looked at him confused. "I-It hurts, but it feels so good." Riku nodded in understanding. The moon's effect. Pulling back till he was nothing but the very tip in he then pushed himself all the way back in. Sora's head flew back "RIKU~!" Without even meaning to, Riku instantly pulled back and slammed in again. "AHH~!" Riku panted and grinned "I love the full moon." he said before he began thrusting in and out quickly. "RIKU~! MORE! MORE!"

Riku grinned and lifted Sora's leg up more. "Do you like this?" Sora nodded quickly "YES~! YES RIKU! I LOVE THIS!" Riku leaned in a bit more "Do I feel good inside you?" Sora moaned loudly as Riku hit his postulate again and again "RIKU~! YOU FEEL AMAZING! DON'T STOP!" Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and began kissing him wildly as he continued thrusting into him. Sora moaned loudly into his mouth as his cum covered both his and Riku's stomachs. Riku grunted as he soon followed after, his going deep inside Sora. Riku collapsed on top of Sora as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment or two, Riku smirked as he felt Sora harden under him. "Time for another round." he said, Sora nodded happily as he kissed Riku.

* * *

Sora woke up on the beach confused. What happened? Why did his ass hurt? Looking over, he saw Riku laying on the sand still asleep. Still naked and Sora's clothes on the ground behind him. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the night before. Grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed and shook Riku up. "Hmm?" Sora picked up Riku's clothes and handed them to him. "The others could be here any time...You should get dressed." Riku blinked before nodding. Riku stretched as he tried waking up a bit more. "What happened last night?" Sora asked. Riku frowned "You don't remember?" Sora shook his head "N-No, I remember what happened. W-What we did. But I don't understand how or why." Riku smiled "The full moon has a strange reaction with boys that comes of age. It makes us horny as hell and we can't help but want relief. No matter how many times you come, you'll still be horny till about an hour before sunrise."

Sora frowned. So then, did any of that mean anything. Riku smiled, he always could read Sora easily. "Sora, if Kairi had been on the island last night instead of you, do you know what would have happened?" Sora blushed and looked at the ground. "You would have, with." Riku shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him closer. "If it had been Kairi, Stephi, Waka, or Tidius or even someone else, I would have went else where and took care of myself instead." Sora smiled and whipped at the tears that had started to form in his eyes. Riku gave him a light kiss. From then on, though they never said anything, it became a kind of promise that they would meet on the island every full moon.

...

 _*Bonus, you can skip this.*_ Sora looked at Riku curiously. "You know, Waka is older than both of us. Where was he last night?" Riku sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Waka kicked his alarm clock annoyed. His hand feeling a bit crusty and the covers on his bed messed up. "Stupid moon. Let up a little will ya man?"


End file.
